Communication devices have become an integral part of society and most people today, young and old, must have a communication device or otherwise be digitally connected at almost all times. Consumers almost always have access to digital media either through smart phones, smart watches, tablets, televisions, and home computers. As the technology for these devices becomes cheaper, new uses of these devices are constantly evolving. A prime example is home interactive control and communication systems which recently have begun to evolve in a more integrated way using the aforementioned communications devices.
These systems can include home entertainment systems, home security and monitoring systems, and home resource monitoring and control systems that monitor electricity or other utility use. For example, the Ring® video doorbell that allows a home owner to monitor anyone that comes to their door by viewing a video feed of the door either viewing remotely or locally. The Lyric® T5 Wi-Fi thermostat controls room temperature based on the user's location and allows remote control of the thermostat. A particularly interesting product is the Amazon Echo® which allows a consumer to play Internet music channels, connect with other Internet websites, and control lights, switches, thermostats, or other network connected home appliances using only voice commands.
As these technologies evolve, it is only reasonable to assume more integration with home appliances and more consumer interactive control, e.g. using means beyond just the consumer's smart device, smart watch, television, tablet, and home computer. A common feature of many of these smart phones, smart watches, and tablets is the use of a type of toughened glass known by one brand as Gorilla® Glass and manufactured by Corning®. There are other competitive brands as well. This type of glass is often used as a protective layer to the more sensitive electronics of these products because of its shock-absorbent and shatter-resistant properties. As such, these types of devices can be handled by a consumer and withstand impacts, e.g. when dropped, that may otherwise damage the device if not for the use of this product. Television screens do not traditionally deploy the use of this product because televisions are not subjected to the same types of use as the smart phone, for example. However, as the integration of these devices becomes more prevalent, especially among home automation and interactive communication systems, there will be a need to incorporate durable glass with traditional devices and appliances.
As such, there is a need for a new type of display screens and accompanying support apparatuses that can be effectively used with home automation and interactive communication systems. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.